In one type of facsimile machine known in the prior art, documents to be transmitted are held in a stack between separator sheets which themselves are secured together by means of a metal ring binder. Such an arrangement works generally satisfactorily; however, it is relatively time consuming to form the assembly of separators and metal ring binder. In addition, an auxiliary carrier or tray is required to carry the paper-ring assembly. The present invention provides a combination tray and holder for the separator sheets on which the separator sheets are easily mounted.